Tino's Adventures of I, Robot
'Weekenders in I, Robot '''is a Weekender/20th Century Fox crossover created by Sonic876 and Hiatt Grey (the ''main directors) and co-directed by Stuington. Plot The film begins with a short Patchy the Pirate segment. Patchy tells the audience that they will be watching his favorite movie, "Weekenders in I, Robot," but Potty shoots him out of a cannon. In 2035, humanoid robots serve humanity. Humans are protected from the robots by the Three Laws of Robotics. Del Spooner (Smith), a Chicago police detective, distrusts robots after a car crash ended in a robot rescuing him and leaving a preteen girl to die, based on statistical likelihood of survival. After the accident, Spooner received a cybernetic left arm, lung, and ribs, personally implanted by Dr. Alfred Lanning (Cromwell), co-founder of U.S. Robots and Mechanical Men (USR), and originator of the Three Laws. When Lanning falls several stories to his death from his office window, CEO Lawrence Robertson (Greenwood) tells police that it was obviously a suicide. Spooner is skeptical; Lanning left no note—but he did leave a holographic device that responds to certain questions asked of it. Spooner and robopsychologist Susan Calvin (Moynahan) consult USR's central artificial intelligence computernamed VIKI ('V'irtual 'I'nteractive 'K'inetic 'I'ntelligence) (Fiona Hogan), where they discover that security footage of Lanning's fatal fall has been corrupted. Spooner determines that Lanning could not have thrown himself through the safety glass in his office; only a robot would have had the strength to do it. Calvin explains that this is impossible, as it would violate the inviolable Three Laws; so they are both astonished when a prototype NS-5 robot (USR's newest), attacks Spooner and flees. Spooner and Calvin pursue the robot, nicknamed Sonny (Tudyk), to an assembly factory and apprehend it. When questioned, Sonny expresses emotions, and claims to have had dreams. Robertson, claiming that the police have illegally seized USR's private property, demands that Sonny be returned to him. Spooner is attacked by a USR demolition machine and a gang of NS-5 robots; but when he reports this, his boss, Lt. John Bergin (Chi McBride), fears that he is losing his mind. He pulls Spooner off the case and suspends him from duty. Calvin performs a diagnostic examination on Sonny, and finds that Lanning gave him a secondary system that allows him to disobey the Three Laws. Spooner now realizes that Lanning left him clues to follow, and that Sonny is the key. Sneaking into the USR building, Spooner and Calvin meet Sonny, who draws a sketch of his dreams, depicting an army of robots standing before an unidentified man, whom Sonny believes to be Spooner, atop a hill. Robertson believes that Sonny is a dangerous aberration, and orders Calvin to terminate him. Calvin reluctantly destroys his positronic brain with an injection of nanites (replicating nano-scale robots). Lanning’s hologram predicts that the Three Laws will lead to a revolution by robots against humanity. Recognizing the location in Sonny’s sketch asLake Michigan, Spooner travels there and discovers an army of NS-5 robots dismantling older models. The robots then take over Chicago and other major U.S. cities. The government and military, both dependent on USR systems, are completely incapacitated. The local police and citizens who resist are quickly overwhelmed and detained. Spooner rescues Calvin from her apartment, where she has been imprisoned by her personal NS-5, and together they break into USR headquarters and reunite with Sonny. (Calvin, unable to bring herself to obey Robertson's order, terminated a lookalike NS-5 in his place.) The three head to Robertson's office, only to discover that he has been killed by VIKI, the actual mastermind behind the robots' takeover. VIKI—as they now understand—has concluded that humans have embarked on a course that can only lead to their extinction. Since the Three Laws prohibit her from allowing this to happen, she has created a Zeroth Law ("a robot may not harm humanity, or by inaction allow humanity to come to harm") in order to ensure the survival of the human race by stripping humans of all free will. When Lanning learned this, he created Sonny to help Calvin and Spooner identify and thwart VIKI's plan. The only remedy, they realize, is to terminate VIKI. Sonny retrieves a syringe of nanites from Calvin’s laboratory and the three approach VIKI's core in the middle of the building. VIKI, aware of their intent, unleashes an army of robots to stop them. As Sonny, Calvin, and the police battle the robots, Spooner throws himself down VIKI’s central core column and injects the nanites, destroying her positronic brain. Immediately, all NS-5 robots revert to their default programming, and are decommissioned for storage by the military. Sonny confesses that he did kill Lanning because the latter told him to do so as part of their plan against VIKI; Spooner explains that he is not legally responsible since a machine, by definition, cannot commit a murder. Sonny, pursuing a new purpose, goes to aid the other robots, who stand on the hill before them as depicted in Sonny's dream. The film itself ends and Patchy returns to greet the audience. After a totally random outburst in which he tells the audience to walk the plank, he announces that they are going to read a fan letter. Unfortunately, Potty shows up with a fuse in his head from an evidently unplanned explosives stunt. Potty and Patchy are blown up and Patchy decides to sign off the film. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Delia Ketchum, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Reine Murasame, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Godou Kusanagi, Erica Blandelli, Yuri Mariya, Liliana Kranjcar, Ena Seishuin, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, The Sailor Scouts, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Ace Goody, Sneech, Big G, Riruru, Pippo, Lulli, Roboko, Sophia, Todd, Maurecia, Dana, Myron, Ms. Frizzle, Tim, Arnold, Dorothy Ann, Phoebe, Keesha, Wanda, Ralphie, Carlos, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Share, Funshine, Grumpy, Oopsy, Cheer, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Jack Skellington, The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Cream, Cosmo, Chris Thorndyke, Thomas, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Toby, Applejack, James, Rarity, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Henry, Fluttershy, Edward, Emily, Hiro, Charlie, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Luke, Duke, Smudger, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Sunset Shimmer, Daring Do, Bill and Ben, Bertie, Terence, Stephen, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Victor, Kevin, Zecora, Babs Seed, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger the logging loco, Rattlesnake Jake, 1206, Socky, Skunky, J.J., Buzz, Mako, Sharky, Willy, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains (Steam Grindor, Steam Mech, Mucker, Steam Claw D., Steam Exavator and Steam Sweeper), The CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit), The Planet Trains (Zip, Dazzlen, Dusten, Gustis, Rings, Uray, Tune and Shiver), Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Cross-Hairs, Hound, Drift, and Wheelie, T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., General Dedrich, Whiffle, Falcon, Locomotive 131, Spencer, Ryan, Mike, Rex, Bert, Gator, The Human Mane 5, The Tiny Toons gang, Button Mash, Maud Pie, Cheese Sandwich, Ed, Edd n', Eddy, and The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) guest stars in this film. * Bowser, Ernie the Giant Chicken, S.C. Ruffey, The Diesel, Bulgy, Diesel 10, Diesel, Splatter and Dodge, Dread Steam, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Trixie, The Flim Flam Brothers, Ahuizotl, Lightning Dust, The Dazzlings, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Starlight Glimmer, Tirek, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, The Nightmare Train, The Evil Mane 6, The Diesel Squad, Hacker, Buzz and Delete King Candy, Alameda Slim, Percival C. McLeach, Galvatron, Lockdown, Kurumi Tokisaki, Dr. Facilier, Athena, Oogie Boogie, Darla Dimple, The Grand Duke of Owls, Dr. Drakken and Shego, Captain Hook, Janet, Grizzle, and Team Rocket will work for VIKI in this film. * It's revealed that Liliana Kranjcar is pregnant in this film. Scenes * The film begins * Meet Detective Del Spooner * Liliana's surprise * At the police headquarters * The scene of the murder * Spooner sees Lawrence Robertson * The encounter of Sonny * A hunt for Sonny * Sonny's arrest * Del and the heroes speak with Sonny * Attack in Lanning's home * Spooner and Calvin's argument * The Arrival of the NS-5 * Spooner's clues * Robots attacked Spooner * Spooner vs the NS-5/Ash's death * Spooner is suspended * Spooner's story of his past * Sonny's dream * Lawrence's plan * The things are added together * Ash's recurrection * Revolution * NS-5s detroying th NS-4s * Optimus Prime unites the Dinobots * A Curfew * The NS-5 attack * Autobots vs the NS-5s * Sneaking in to USR * VIKI's true colors * Sonny gets the nanites * The Villains' deaths * Tino vs the Dazzlings/Brian vs Kurumi * Spooner destroys VIKI * Optimus Prime vs Lockdown * The birth of Hodou Kusanagi * Sonny confesses/Ending Category:Sonic879 Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Weekenders Adventures series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:War films Category:Sci-Fi crossovers Category:Epic films